


Why?

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, HMCWTIYS, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleeping Together, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), based on a drawing by Usedtobehmc, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: The only light disturbing the peaceful dark within the bedroom of Crowley’s flat was that of the lamp posts outside. The only sound breaking the peaceful silence was the soft sounds of breathing coming from both angel and demon, lying skin to skin on the soft bed. Both immortal beings lie awake, in each other's arms, the memories of what had just transpired between them hanging in the air, peaceful and sweet. 6000 years of tension, both sexual and romantic, finally released, as both were now free from their respective sides. No more living in fear of losing one another, should Heaven or Hell discover their Arrangement. They could finally just exist, as they had always wanted.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Usedtobehmc's write this in your style on Instagram! I'm super proud of this fic, and I loved the picture I picked for the prompt! If you've seen the post, this is for the drawing of Crowley and Aziraphale lying together, holding each other, as tears fall down Crowley's face. I haven't finished a fic in full in over a month, just because I've stared working full time as a Credit Union teller. But, this got me to actually write a fic and finish it in one sitting! There is slight nsfw mention, but really nothing happens in this fic that is nsfw. It's more like, afterwards. But, I love this fic, and I'm so proud of it! And I hope you guys like it too!

The only light disturbing the peaceful dark within the bedroom of Crowley’s flat was that of the lamp posts outside. The only sound breaking the peaceful silence was the soft sounds of breathing coming from both angel and demon, lying skin to skin on the soft bed. Both immortal beings lie awake, in each other's arms, the memories of what had just transpired between them hanging in the air, peaceful and sweet. 6000 years of tension, both sexual and romantic, finally released, as both were now free from their respective sides. No more living in fear of losing one another, should Heaven or Hell discover their Arrangement. They could finally just exist, as they had always wanted.

Crowley was a being of habit, as much as he loved to deny it. And one of his biggest habits was sleeping. He loved to sleep. Consider it a guilty pleasure, if you will. He certainly did. But, tonight, he found he could not fall into sleep's open arms, when he was already wrapped in the arms of another. His angel.  _ His _ angel. He could finally say that, without fearing for their lives. It felt surreal. It felt like a dream. To finally hold, and be held by his angel. The one being he loved more than anything in creation. 24 hours ago, they both feared for their lives, thinking that night would be their last alive. They planned, and they saved each other. Now, they were free.

The demon laid peacefully, on his angels chest, listening to the heartbeat of the light of his life. Still beating away, though the angel did not need it to. The angel’s chest, warm beneath his body, heating his own, as they lie together, the only warmth they felt was each other. Their legs were tangled together, neither being wanting any part of each other to not be touching. Aziraphale’s hand was gently running through the demon's hair, and a shiver ran down the demon's spine. A flood of love overwhelmed him like he’d never felt before. He felt like he was drowning in it, without a life raft, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted one or not. 

He didn’t deserve this. He’s a demon, one of the fallen, forced from Hell, stripped of their love, of their worth, punished for their sins. Aziraphale shouldn’t love him. He ruins everything he touches, everything he loves leaves him in the end, by choice or by force. He’s worthless, he tempts people to do bad things, he himself has done bad things. Aziraphale doesn’t deserve someone like him, ugly, useless, disgusting, a demon. Aziraphale deserved the sun, and Crowley couldn’t give it to him. Maybe once, but not anymore. Not for over 6000 years. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked, almost a whisper, not wanting to break the peaceful silence they held, but needing to ask all the same. Aziraphale’s hand continued petting his hair, and while he couldn’t see it, Crowley knew the angel was smiling softly.

“Loving you” Aziraphale answered, and Crowley’s breath stuttered, his eyes tingling with the build up of tears, but Aziraphale’s hand didn’t stop.

“Why?” the demon asked, not able to hide how his voice broke, how vulnerable he felt inside. Aziraphale’s hand faltered for a second, but quickly resumed.

“Because I do. Love you” Aziraphale answered, and Crowley’s eyes began to burn. He closed them, in an attempt to stop the threat of tears. It did not help.

“You shouldn’t. Love me” Crowley said, and the first tear made its way down his cheek. Crowley knew Aziraphale knew he was beginning to cry. The tear had fallen onto Aziraphale’s bare chest, but the angel said nothing.

“Whyever not?” the angel asked, still running his hand through Crowley’s hair, not letting up. Crowley could still feel the wave of love, almost stronger than before, if that was even possible.

“I’m not worth your love” Crowley said, simply, his voice breaking, as more and more tears streamed down his face. Aziraphale’s hand finally removed itself from the demon's hair, and Crowley almost mourned its loss. 

“I’m not worth being treated so well. I’m evil, I’m a demon. I taint everything I touch. I’m not worth love, I’m a fallen. You deserve so much more than me” Crowley continued, not even trying to stop his tears now, as the words flowed out of his mouth. Aziraphale wrapped his arm around the demon just a little tighter, and the wave of love almost drowned Crowley once more.

“No” the angel said, and Crowley’s breath stopped.

“What?” he asked, not lifting his head.

“No. Darling, you are worth so much to me. I don’t deserve anything more than your love, and that is all I will ever need. You deserve the world, my love. I don’t want you to be anything other than what you are right now. And what you are right now is, the only thing that matters to me” Aziraphale said, and Crowley let out a sob. Nobody loved a demon. You would be stupid to try. Crowley had never been told that before, never been held so softly, yet so firmly. Never been taken care of so sweetly. Never been loved. And here he was, in the arms of an angel, overwhelmed by the love of that very angel, a love he had not felt since before he fell from the Heaven’s. 

“I love you” he said between sobs, his breathing heavy and loud. Aziraphale lowered his head gently, and pressed the softest of kisses to the red hair of his demon.  _ His _ demon.

“I love you so much” Crowley continued, needing his angel to understand just how much he loved him.

“And I you, my darling” Aziraphale replied. The only light disturbing the peaceful dark was still the lamp posts outside. The only sound breaking the peaceful silence was the deep, heavy breaths of the sobbing demon, overwhelmed by the love of the angel lying under him, skin to skin. Both immortal beings lie awake, in each other's arms, the memories of what was just said, still hanging over them, loving and protective. 6000 years of tension, pining and anguish, were finally released, and both angel and demon slowly drifted into the arms of sleep, wrapped in the arms of the one they loved the most. 


End file.
